


One Thing Leads To Another

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Max gets up to no good at the end of year Red Bull party





	One Thing Leads To Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honestlyseb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestlyseb/gifts).



> This is a rewriting of the Under The Table idea but with Max instead cos HonestlySeb and I can't stop imaging what he'd get up to

Standing next to Max waiting for the Red Bull end of season party she can feel his hand resting on her back, every now and then he moves it down her ass giving it a firm squeeze. She has to stop moaning out aloud as he slides his fingers under the low cut back of her dress teasing her skin. The dirty grin that spreads across his face when he realises she’s not wearing any underwear thrills her. Leaning closer into her he whispers, “Forget something?” Her heart beats faster as she replies, “I knew how much you’d love it.” Pressing a kiss to her cheek she doesn’t miss the way his breath is laboured. Watching as he plasters the PR trained grin back on his face as he’s approached by some of the senior management team, it’s like nothing has happened. He’s doing everything he knows she loves, the first part of his seduction. As soon as they called in the banqueting hall, he pulls her close and whispers in her ear, “I do love it. It will make my plan so much easier.” Everyone thinks he’s the cheeky but polite guy that he portrays in public but she knows exactly how much that changes behind closed doors. Or in this case how he likes to play in public, pushing her closer to desire with forbidden touches and lustful gazes.

Max doesn’t remove his hand until they’re called to take their seats. He pulls out her seat like the gentleman he is pretending to be before flashing her a grin that can only be described as filthy. Once they’re seated he rests his hand on her leg under the table, pushing the spilt on the side of her dress further apart so his fingers dance against her skin. Once the lights dim and the entertainment takes to the stage, Max works his fingers higher up her leg. She glances at him, he looks like the perfect attentive star driver, face forward and perfectly innocent. No trace of the dirty thoughts he’s indulging in. She tries to wriggle away from his hand, but he presses harder against her. He turns his head briefly towards her, the wry grin telling her he’s nowhere near finished.

She knows she should push him away, they’re surrounded by all the key members of the Red Bull team and should surely wait until they’re alone. Max gives her that look, the one she knows is him asking for permission to carry on. She gives him one short nod, too desperate to care where they are. She sees the flash of desire cloud his eyes before he turns back towards the stage. He teases his fingers across her skin for a while, her heart beats furiously with anticipation. Every time she tries to move her hips into his touch he shoots her a warning look. Max leans over towards her and hisses in her ear, “If you don’t behave like a good girl I'll have to spank you.” Moaning quietly at the thought, she involuntarily shudders against him. Looking amused at her reaction he whispers dangerously, “You're so desperate for me to continue. This is going to be so much fun.” Turning his attention back to the singer on stage he ignores her desperate whine.

It seems like an eternity before she feels the glorious pressure of his finger pressing against her aching wet centre. Taking a deep breath she tries to look composed when Max starts to press harder against her. Slipping his finger deep inside her she can’t help but moan quietly as he wiggles it around. He shoots her another look, enjoying the look of pleasure spreading across her face. He quickly finds her sweet spot and repeatedly thrusts his finger against it. Desire spreads throughout her body and she finds it hard not to make it obvious what Max is doing to her. When he touches her like he’s doing right now she usually can’t help but scream his name, knowing he loves her being loud and letting their neighbours know just how much pleasure he gives her. However sitting in public with members of his team sitting next to her, she has to bite down on her lip to stop making any sound.

When he flicks another finger across her clit she jerks in pleasure, pressing her thighs against his hand holding it in place. Her sudden movement attracts the attention of Daniel next to her, but she just about manages to disguise her reaction by reaching for her glass of wine and shakily taking a sip. She tries to plaster the most neutral look on her face, she can see Max biting his lip trying not to laugh. When Daniel turns away, she glares at Max mouthing at him to hurry up. When he starts to move his fingers again she knows it won’t be long until he brings her crashing to her release. She feels the flames take over her, every part of her feels like it’s on fire. Max doesn’t take his eyes off her, his intense gaze just adds to the desire taking over.

Just as she’s about to fall over the edge he removes his fingers and drags his hand down her leg. The grin on his face is positively filthy. Sucking his fingers clean provocatively he leans in close again, “This is what happens when you tease me by not wearing underwear.” Max discreetly pushes his chair back before dropping his napkin on the floor. Reaching down to retrieve it, he briefly glances around to check no-one is watching as he slides under the table. When she feels the rough graze of his stubble on her legs she almost has a heart attack. She knows he pushes the boundaries of indecency frequently but to feel him drag his tongue up her leg whilst his boss sits mere feet away from them is far more than she’s used to. Feeling him press his tongue insistently against her aching centre, she glances down at him. He’s watching her reactions, his eyes sparkling with lust, challenging her to try and stop him.

It doesn’t take her long to decide, the thought of being caught in public with Max between her legs is a lot less awful thought than him not continuing. When she threads his hands in his hair guiding him back towards her aching centre, he laughs against her skin knowing that once again she can't resist him. He sets a ferocious rhythm, swirling his tongue around her clit before pushing deep inside her. The feeling of his stubble scratching against her sensitive thighs paired with the movement of his tongue has her hurtling fast towards her orgasm. Tightening the grip on his hair, trying to let Max know how close she is, she’s suddenly very aware of Daniel staring at her. She barely hears him speak to her over the loud music and the sound of her own heart beating furiously. He’s waving a bottle of wine at her “Do you want a top up?” She shakes her head, not trusting herself to speak as she can still feel Max lapping insistently against her. Daniel notices Max isn’t sitting next to her so he leans in a little closer, “Where’s Max gone?” Her heart misses a beat, if Daniel moves any further forward she knows he'll notice exactly where Max is. She manages to reply with a shakily forced out, “Bathroom.”

Throughout all this Max seems to have increased the pressure upon her clit, she knows he’s not going to ease up on his assault on her senses especially now he realises Daniel is talking to her. Removing his tongue Max rubs his finger against her clit before pinching hard against it, causing her to jerk her legs uncontrollably. Daniel looks at her with concern, “Are you ok?” She swallows the moans threatening to spill from her mouth, “I’m fine. These heels are killing me.” Daniel smiles sympathetically, “Take them off. No-one will see under the table.” Feeling Max collapse with laughter against her leg at his words she smiles back at Daniel, “You’re right. No-one will ever know what’s going on.”   
  
She’s never been so glad for the fact that Daniel’s attention is drawn back to the entertainment. Praying Max hurries up and finishes her off before anyone else notices, she feels his finger press back inside her. As the team starts to applaud the end of the entertainment, Max adds another finger whilst licking against her swollen clit again and that’s all it takes for her to come, her orgasm taking over so quickly she has to bite her lip to stop herself screaming. As she desperately tries to calm down, Max quickly returns to his seat, giving his fingers a quick wipe on his napkin before leaning back in to her. As he gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek, he grabs her hand and places it on top of the now prominent bulge in his trousers. “You got what you want, now my turn. Toilets. 5 mins. Round 2.”

 


End file.
